Little Gryffindor
by Isilarma
Summary: It takes courage to stand up to your enemies, and a great deal to more to stand up to your friends. Standing up to your family, however, requires even more than that. Good thing he's a Gryffindor then.


**Little Gryffindor**

**Isilarma**

**Written for Round 5 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, which had to be about Ron Weasley. This is set just after the incident with Norbert in first year, and deals with the Weasleys' reaction to it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ron knew something was wrong the moment Harry stepped into the common room. Not from the glares and mutters though; they had become more than accustomed to that over the past week. Gryffindors weren't ones to forgive easily, and a hundred and fifty points were no laughing matter. Ron was sure that it would die down eventually, but it was going to be an unpleasant few weeks.

In the meantime, he had hoped that Quidditch practice would cheer his friend up. Unfortunately, it seemed to have had the opposite effect.

"What's the matter?"

Harry slumped into the chair opposite. "It's nothing."

"Come on, mate."

Hermione set her quill down. "He's right, Harry. You can talk to us."

Ron shot her a quick smile. She, and Neville, had been having nearly as bad a time of it as Harry, but she was trying to not to let it get to her. Even if she didn't always succeed. Harry hesitated but it was clear that he wanted to get it out.

"The team won't talk to me," he mumbled eventually. "They keep calling me the Seeker."

Ron felt a dull flicker of anger. "They're supposed to be your teammates." A thought struck him, and his eyes narrowed. "Fred and George didn't do it too, did they?"

Harry looked away. Ron stared at him.

"They did?"

Harry scowled. "It's not like I can blame them."

Ron frowned. Yes, they had the right to be annoyed, but they shouldn't be taking it this far, not after all the points they had lost themselves.

"They're being idiots," he said shortly. "Trust me, they've lost plenty themselves."

Harry just continued to pick at a loose thread of his robes. Ron glanced helplessly at Hermione, but she was silent. Evidently she felt they deserved it too. On her other side, Neville sniffed loudly.

"Shall we go to the library to get out work done?" he suggested quietly. "I don't want to lose any more points for making stupid mistakes."

"That's a good idea," Hermione agreed. "We might be able to earn some back."

Harry snorted softly. "I doubt we're going to earn one hundred and fifty points for homework." Hermione's face fell, causing Ron to glare at him.

"No, but it is a start."

Harry blinked, and his face tinged pink. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I know," said Hermione quietly. "Let's just go."

Ron could feel the glares intensify as they gathered up their books. He was tempted to glare right back, but the last thing they needed right now was a fight. They left the common room in silence, and Ron didn't miss the way all three of them relaxed as they left the stifling atmosphere behind. The sight lifted his own spirits, but he knew it was only a temporary reprieve, and the thought made him grit his teeth. There had to be something he could do.

He was woken from his thoughts by Harry's low groan.

What is it?"

"Fred and George," Harry muttered.

"They're not coming this way," said Hermione. "And they certainly won't be going to the library, isn't that right, Ron?"

Ron didn't even hear her. The sight of the twins had sparked an idea.

"Ron?"

"You guys go on," he said quietly. "I need to talk to them for a minute." Harry's face twisted at the mere mention of the twins, and the sight only hardened Ron's resolve. "I'll join you in a bit."

Hermione frowned at him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just need to sort something."

"We'll see you there then," said Harry. He turned to Neville, and began discussing their latest Charms homework. Hermione's gaze lingered on Ron a moment longer, before she followed them, immediately jumping in to the conversation to correct a point.

Ron shook his head fondly, but his smile faded as he caught sight of his brothers up ahead. They were wearing the all too familiar grins that signified a prank in progress, and he was tempted to leave it for another time. But Harry's face, and Hermione's tears flashed through his mind, and he quickened his pace.

"Hey."

The twins turned at his call.

"Hey, yourself," said Fred. "What's up?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you? It won't take long," he added quickly.

Fred looked slightly reluctant, but George was already nodding. "All right, but be quick. We're supposed to be meeting Lee at the kitchens."

Ron glanced up and down the corridor. It was deserted, but unlikely to remain so. "Not here."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Got a secret, have we?"

"No," said Ron. "I just don't want everyone to hear." More for their sake than for his. Fred looked curious, but he nodded.

"All right. There's a secret room down the next corridor."

Ron used the short walk to gather his courage. Even though he knew what he wanted to say, actually saying it was going to be quite a different matter. Not even the rare experience of the twins sharing one of their secrets was enough to distract him.

"All right, spit it out," said George. "What's the matter?"

Ron took a deep breath. "You need to stop ignoring Harry."

Fred's eyes narrowed. "And why should we do that?"

"Because he doesn't deserve it."

"In case you've forgotten, he lost fifty points," George pointed out flatly.

Ron felt his anger rise. "So what? You lose more than that every week."

"Yeah, but then the others lost another hundred."

"Big deal!" The twin blinked at him in open surprise, but Ron was too incensed to care. "So they lost a few points; who cares? They've lost hardly any all year, definitely less than you have, and now you're alenaeting them for this?"

"The word is alienating," George muttered.

"Shut up! You've lost way more than them, and people never treated you like this. Why are you doing it to them?"

They continued to stare at him, not that Ron could blame them. He had a quick temper, but nobody shouted at the twins. Except their mother. And Percy, but they never listened to him. Ron's shouting faltered as he realised that, for the first time in a long time, he actually had his brothers' undivided attention. The thought was enough to temper his anger, and he continued more calmly.

"Harry's got enough to deal with without this as well. So stop it."

The twins exchanged a long look, then George sighed. "We will."

Ron blinked, stunned by their compliance, but he refused to let himself be distracted. "And apologise. To Hermione and Neville too."

"What? Why?"

Ron glared at them. "Because they're hating this! All they did was try to help, and now they're being punished by everyone."

"They lost fifty points each," Fred protested.

"So? Hermione usually earns more than that in one week, but she's so scared of everyone being mean to her that she hasn't said a thing. And Neville earns extra by helping Professor Sprout after Herbology. One thing's for sure, they earn us a damn sight more than you two do."

"Language, Ronnie," said Fred weakly.

"This isn't funny! You're being unfair to them, and you know it."

The twins engaged in yet another of their silent communications. Ron watched them, his heart pounding. He had never been able to stand up to his brothers, and the twins were the worst of the lot, but he couldn't let this go on.

"You've done much worse than them, and people always forgive you," he said quietly. "It's not fair that you're being so cruel about this."

George looked at him. "You think we're being cruel."

Ron recognised the warning glint in their eyes, and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to deny it. But he had been Sorted into Gryffindor for a reason. He met the look steadily.

"Yes."

George's eyes narrowed, and Ron braced himself for a taunt, but instead his brother just looked at his twin. "I think we owe a few people an apology."

"I think you might be right," said Fred quietly.

Ron's mouth fell open. "Really? I mean, good."

George nodded. "I guess we took it a bit far."

"Oh. Well, good then."

Fred ruffled his hair. "Not bad, Ronniekins. Looks like you're growing up."

Ron ducked out of reach indignantly. "Hey, geroff."

Fred sniggered and moved away. "Well, we would stay and play, but we've got some things to do. C'mon, George."

"Right." He paused and looked at Ron. "You really are growing up, you know."

Ron felt his ears burn again, but this time with pleasure. "You think so?"

"Yeah. Course, you've got a way to go before you're as awesome as us, but you're not off to a bad start."

"We should make allowances," Fred put in with a grin, "he can't help being so ickle."

"I'll be taller than you next year," Ron grumbled.

"In your dreams, little bro. In your dreams."

Ron just rolled his eyes, and his brothers left the room laughing.

Once they were gone, Ron sank to the floor, his legs suddenly unable to bear his weight. He buried his head in his hands, taking deep even breaths, and realised with a start that he was trembling. He had never imagined one conversation could be so nerve-wracking, but he'd almost rather take double Potions than have to go through that again.

Ron remained there for several minutes, allowing his heart rate to return to normal, and his disbelief to fade. He still couldn't quite believe that he had done it, let alone that the twins had actually given in. He had been expecting a jinx rather than that particular outcome.

A slow smile spread across Ron's face. He had done it. They had listened. He had no doubts that they would actually keep their promise; the twins were devious, but they didn't go back on their word. Ron left the passage and began to make his way towards the library, his heart much lighter than it had been previously.

As soon as he entered the library, he was assaulted by Harry's brilliant smile.

"Ron, you'll never guess what happened!"

"What?"

"Fred and George came by and, guess what, they apologised!"

It was no hardship at all to smile back. "That's brilliant, mate!"

Harry slumped back in his chair, his broad smile still in place. "I couldn't believe it, but they did. They said they shouldn't have been so hard on me after all the points they've lost. And they apologised to Hermione and Neville too."

Neville nodded. "They were really encouraging about getting all the points back too." He smiled at Ron. "Your brothers are really nice."

"When they choose to be," Ron agreed.

"It was nice that they changed their minds," said Hermione. "Strange that they did it so quickly though." Her eyes were locked on Ron, who forced himself to shrug.

"Don't look at me; I don't know what goes on inside their heads. They probably realised they were taking it a bit far." Hermione's eyes narrowed, and he had a sudden urge to flee. "I'm going to find something to help with Snape's essay."

"Good idea," said Harry fervently.

Ron nodded and made his way through the shelves. He really did need a book for Potions, but his search was soon interrupted by a soft cough. He turned to see Hermione standing behind him.

"Yes?"

"You talked to them didn't you? The twins."

"Well..."

"Come on, Ron. They wouldn't have changed their minds so quickly by themselves. You did say something to them."

Ron felt his ears heat up, and ducked his head. "Just a bit."

Hermione hesitated, then before Ron could reacted, she had darted forwards and given him a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Awkwardly, Ron patted her on the back. "Er, it was nothing."

Hermione released him and drew back. "No, it wasn't." She smiled, and Ron suddenly felt like the stress of the past minutes had been completely worth it. The feeling confused him, and he cast quickly about for a distraction.

"Does that mean you'll help me with Potions?"

She rolled her eyes, but Ron could see the amusement in them. "I suppose so. Just this once."

Ron beamed at her. "You're the best, Hermione."

She smiled back. "You know, you're not so bad yourself."

Yeah, he thought to himself with a tiny smile. Worth every second.

* * *

**Any feedback would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
